


27% Rotten

by 70SecretKinks



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU
Genre: Burnt (Movie featuring Bradley Cooper), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Super Soldier Date Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70SecretKinks/pseuds/70SecretKinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The movie might be rotten, but that doesn't stop Bucky from getting fresh at the theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	27% Rotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Nerd_Alert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerd_Alert/gifts).



> I wrote this drabble in response to a five minute writing challenge on Tumblr issued to me by The_Nerd_Alert. Figured I might as well share it here too. Enjoy!!

“You sure you wanna see this one?” Bucky asked Steve as they walked up to the window to purchase their tickets.

“Yeah,” Steve replied confidently as he pulled his well-worn wallet out of his back pocket.

Bucky stared at his smart phone, scrolling idly over the screen with his thumb.

“You know this flick only got 27% on Rotten Tomatoes, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Steve said, pulling the brim of his ball cap down lower before placing his order.

“Then why are we wastin’ our valuably rare time off to go see a certified piece a crap?” Bucky asked disparagingly.

Steve ignored Bucky’s question, smiling kindly at the freckle-faced teen working behind the ticket window.

“Two for the 3:00 showing of ‘Burnt’, please.”

“This movie got ‘Burnt’ up by the critics,” Bucky teased.

Just then, he looked up from his phone to see the large lobby display advertising Steve’s date night choice.

“Ahhh… now I get it,” Bucky smirked, shaking his head.

“That’ll be $32.00,” the kid informed them sounding thoroughly bored.

Steve once again ignored his boyfriend, handing over two crisp twenties in exchange for their tickets.  He thanked the boy, insisting that he keep the change and earning a surprisingly enthusiastic, “Enjoy the show!” as the two incognito super soldiers turned towards the concession stand.

“You only picked this one ‘cause you’ve got a major boner for Bradley Cooper,” Bucky chuckled as he elbowed his partner.

Steve’s cheeks flushed pink as he coughed and sputtered, looking utterly indignant and mildly offended.

“I do not!” he exclaimed.

“Uh huh.  Riiiiiiiight,” Bucky replied, sarcastic smirk still firmly in place as he eyed the candy counter.

Steve just rolled his eyes and tucked his hands into his downy soft hoodie. Bucky bought them each a large bucket of popcorn with loads of extra butter, two bottles of water, a jumbo-sized box Sour Patch Kids for himself and some SnoCaps for Steve.  Not because the blond loved dark chocolate morsels covered with nonpareils, but because the confection was practically named after his once-frozen, Army Captain/boyfriend.

Arms loaded full of treats, they entered the darkened theater to find a seat. Bucky barked out a hearty laugh when they walked in to find the place was completely vacant.

“Jerk,” Steve huffed affectionately as they made their way up the stairs and settled into the center seats of the uppermost row just like they always did.

As the previews finished and the opening credits began to roll, Bucky set his mostly empty bucket aside and scanned the dimly lit room.  Not a soul in sight.

“Looks like we get to have a private screening,” Bucky drawled suggestively. “I think I might enjoy this movie after all.”

Steve laughed, nudging their shoulders together as he peeled Bucky’s hand away from his inner thigh.

“Don’t get any crazy ideas, Buck,” he admonished.  “We’re still in public.”

“It’s dark,” Bucky replied undeterred.  “And we’re all alone.  Just you, me and Bradley,” he husked in Steve’s ear before sucking the lobe between his soft, plush lips.

Steve let a tiny moan escape from his mouth, resolve quickly crumbling as Bucky began to suck gently on the sensitive skin on the side of Steve’s neck.

“I knew it,” Bucky said smugly, placing a quick kiss on Steve’s lips before sliding out of his seat to kneel down on the floor between his boyfriend’s thickly muscled, wide-spread legs.

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed.

“’S okay, Stevie,” he teased, yanking Steve’s belt strap free from the buckle.  “I don’t mind.  Whatever gets your motor going,” he added with a wink.  Steve looked like he wanted to protest but not enough to stop Bucky from deftly unfastening Steve’s button-fly jeans.  The former assassin snaked his hand into the blond’s boxer briefs, wrapped his fingers around Steve’s massive, hard cock and pulled it free from beneath the waistband.

Steve glanced nervously around the rows of unoccupied seats as Bucky breathed hotly over his glistening cockhead.  Bucky looked up at the blond through the fans of his long, dark lashes and smiled mischievously as he licked his lips.

“Enjoy the show, baby,” he purred, flicking his tongue over Steve’s weeping slit before proceeding to swallow him down to the hilt.

The End


End file.
